


Slendermy

by kazaki



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Slender (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate History, Father-Son Relationship, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazaki/pseuds/kazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slender man meets his true son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slendermy

They said that a faceless and tall creature called Slenderman lived in this forest, but I haven’t seen him yet. I was wandering around the forest when I saw this wooden cabin. And then, as I came through the door, I found a diary on the floor, next to a wooden faceless doll. You know - the doll that’s used to simulate character poses, used by artists.

Though a bit terrified, I opened the diary and started reading my way through it.  
.  
.  
.  
January 27th

I have now remembered who I am and who I was.

My true name is Robert Pershing Wadlow, dubbed as the tallest man on Earth that has ever lived. When Robert died due to a blister on his foot, I was born from his negative emotions – the emotions of depression and the stress of being a world famous person but physically incapable of living normally because of height. You might simply say that I am a portion of Robert’s soul.

I wandered throughout the world, and ended up in a strange forest, when I met this Japanese woman whom I fell in love with. But she didn’t reveal her face not after I slept with her. And when I did…

She didn’t have a face at all. I screamed as I also lost the features of my face, but I could still communicate through telepathy. She was actually a Nopperabo, or a Japanese creature that has no face and lurks around in strange places.

But even so, I still lived with her and we had a child, whom we named Jeremy. He was born without a face, like us, but can still communicate through telepathy. He liked sketching and posting notes around the trees in the forest. But sadly, Jeremy, when he was about 6 years old, wandered off too much in the forest, made his way through the town, and got killed by villagers because of his appearance. My wife and I grieved so much.

However, one morning, my wife had disappeared, and I have no idea where to. But one thing is for sure…

No human gets away with killing my son…

 

I knew it; I would be terrified. But I also felt sorry for Slenderman and his son. If there was only some way I could make it up to them.

Just then, the wooden doll glowed, and jumped as if it was possessed. 

“Where is daddy?” the doll said.

‘You mean to tell me that Jeremy possesses this doll?’ I thought.

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I looked behind…

It was him. It was Slenderman. He was a tall faceless figure, just as the legends have said, and just as the diary describes him. He’s just about as tall as Robert Wadlow and he lost his face because of a Japanese woman…

I could also recall in one of my dreams that I have already seen him. He looked exactly as I saw him on that time, but only with a large hat. He was in the middle of a bedroom, but he didn’t attack me or anything. He was just…standing there with his shadowy claws. It’s like he’s reminiscing something.

And then my recollection was suddenly interrupted by a frail voice.

“Daddy?” the doll said to Slenderman.

“Jeremy? Is that you?” Slenderman said in telepathy. “Come here, my son.”

And then I saw Jeremy’s soul come out of the wooden doll. He looked like an ordinary kid with black clothes, but still had no face like his father. It was a great father-and-son reunion. I was a bit terrified at first, but I was happy in the end.

Slenderman offered me tea and thanked me for reading about his story. I left the wooden cabin after that, keeping in mind that Slenderman’s story isn’t a tale of horror – it’s simply a wandering father looking for his child.

THE END


End file.
